Hyrule Conquest Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly abbreviated as admins, are editors to whom the community gives access to technical features that help with maintenance. The Hyrule: Total War practice is to grant administrator status to anyone who has been an active and regular the Hyrule: Total War wiki contributor for at least a few months, has at least 100 edits, and who has knowledge of how wiki works and also the subject of Hyrule: Total War. They can protect and delete pages, block other editors, and undo these actions as well. By default, these privileges are granted indefinitely and are only removed on request or under circumstances in which a bureaucrat or other admins deem the Administrator unworthy of their power. Administrators are editors who undertake additional responsibilities on a voluntary basis. Their can be up to Six Administrators at a time, two of which can be Bureaucrats. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They also have all of the abilities that are granted to an Administrator. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . List of current Admins *'Arya Snow' - Administrator, Bureaucrat *'The Undying Nephalim' - Administrator, Bureaucrat, Creator of Hyrule: Total War *[[User:RustyPete12|'RustyPete12']] - Administrator How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Administrators Category:Bureaucrat